


III. Almost Popped

by mymutedmusings



Series: The B-Side: The First Times of Mickey Milkovich [3]
Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymutedmusings/pseuds/mymutedmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey’s almost first time, "first time" happened when he was thirteen. </p>
<p>Part 3 of The B-Side: The First Times of Mickey Milkovich which consists of glimpses of Mickey's childhood (and/or present) which will lead to his subsequent relationship with Ian. Plenty of time jumps in the series, you have been forewarned. Unbetaed. = )</p>
            </blockquote>





	III. Almost Popped

III. Almost Popped

Mickey’s almost first time, first time happened when he was thirteen. He had just won a game of who could pocket the most shoplifted things with his brothers when they decided to give him a little prize. 

His brothers brought him to this shady massage parlor in a rundown part of the neighborhood. Heck, it was rundown even for their standards. They were welcomed by a middle-aged Asian lady with bright red nail polish. After inspecting her guests, she spoke in broken English, “Suh-rry… Too young-guh.”

Iggy rolled his eyes, “Cut the fob bullshit. Our dad is a regular.”

She cocked her head to a side blinking blankly with a closed lip smile pretending not to understand.

His brother chided, “Our dad, you know, Terry? Terry Milkovich.”

Her smile vanished quickly before grabbing a porcelain vase and threw it at them which they barely dodged. She spewed out fluently, “HOW FUCKING DARE THAT MOTHERFUCKER SEND YOU SONS OF BITCHES HERE?!?!?!” She was grabbing for another vase when all three of them bolted out with the crazy, psycho bitch still screaming, “TELL YOUR FATHER TO FUCKING PAY UP!!!!”

 

On the walk home, a lady in a skimpy outfit yelled from the other side of the street.  
“Hey, boys! Going home so early? How about having a little fun before story time?”

Jamie turned, “How much?”

“Just for a hundred bucks we can go all the way home.”

Both his brothers laughed and Iggy yelled back, “Bitch, please. You’re barely worth 20.”

She shifted her weight and gave her last offer, “Okay, sweet pea, I’ll make your lollipop pop for 50. Take it or leave it.”

 

Next thing Mickey knew he was backed up against a brick wall in a dark alley with his pants all the way down his ankles. His brothers were at the entrance of the alley, watching for cops. The lady with smeared mascara and a nest for hair was squatting down face to face with his crotch. 

“What’s wrong, boy?” She looked up at him with a puzzled expression still pumping it with her hand. “You look a little bored down here.”

He wasn’t quite sure what was going on either. He’s played with himself before and it worked fine. “Maybe, you’re not doing it right.”

She stopped using her hands and began using her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth. It looked exactly like what he had seen in his brothers’ favorite movies. She let go of it with a sigh, “I don’t think it’s working, sweety.”

When he stepped out of the alley both his brothers were grinning, “So how was it?”

“Good,” He forced himself to smile. “Fucking good.”

Both his brothers laughed, patting him on the back as they walked home. That was also the first time Mickey had an inkling that there might be something wrong with him.


End file.
